Gaming systems have evolved from those which provided an isolated gaming experience to networked systems providing a rich, interactive experience which may be shared in real time between friends and other gamers. With Microsoft's Xbox® video game system and Xbox Live® online game service, users can now easily communicate with each other while playing to share the gaming experience. Moreover, when not playing in tandem, current gaming systems allow friends to track others' gaming experiences and accomplishments.
One way in which users track their and their friends' progress through different games is through the concept of game scores and achievements. As gamers progress through a game and complete game-specific challenges, such as getting to a new level or amassing a specified number of wins against other players, the Xbox Live service keeps track of scores and achievements for Xbox Live service subscribers. Where once a gamer's scores and achievements were only seen by him or her, gamers are now able to see the real time progress of others, either while logged on to the Xbox Live service via an Xbox game console or online. Game progress has become a highly visible measure associated with users, and the keeping and posting of scores and achievement data has evolved into a strong selling point for the Xbox platform and games. Friends and users now compete with each other for the highest scores and most achievements.
Another innovation in current gaming systems is the ability to quickly and easily download games. For example, Microsoft introduced a gaming disc known as Microsoft Arcade which is able to connect to a server through the Internet when the gaming console is connected to the Internet. From the server site, the Arcade gaming disc is able to enumerate full version games which are available for download to the user's hard disc drive on the XBox console. In the past, when a user learned of a game through a friend or otherwise, the user either had to go to a store to purchase the game media, or have the media delivered after an online purchase. With the passage of time and difficulty involved in the purchase, users often lost interest and did not follow through with the purchase. However, platforms such as Microsoft Arcade allow users to obtain games as soon as they learn about them.
Moreover, in some instances, once friends share the same game, a user is able to “join” the game of one of their friends so that they are able to play the game together, in tandem, from their respective remote locations. It has evolved as a recurring tendency that users want to quickly learn what games other people are playing online and join the game if possible. In the past, this has involved multiple steps. The steps included starting a game, entering the multiplayer menu, and searching for a game. Often times there are no multiplayer games available to join, but a user would not know this until they go through the above steps. This can be frustrating and time consuming.
Features such as real time game progress, the ability to join friends' games and the ability to instantly download games have increased interest and sales in gaming platforms. However, there is room for greater synergy between these features.